User blog:Cavalier One/September TV and Movie Round-Up
Hello everyone! I'm Mike and I'm the Content Team Lead for the Movies/TV Vertical! Welcome to my first Staff Blog! A bit of history to start us off – I joined Fandom as an employee in 2016 working in Community Development, but I've been around the platform since 2007, primarily as an administrator over on Wookieepedia. During my years with Community Development at Fandom, one of the issues I struggled with was the discoverability of our wikis. Community Development would regularly create wikis for new shows and movies, populate it with information and then ... nothing. No one showed up to continue the work. No community formed around the new wiki. No one came to view the content. Does that mean that no one was watching the show or movie? Or was it more down to people not knowing the wiki actually existed? Personally, I believe it is the latter. In the past, Fandom has not done a great job of surfacing wikis, especially for new shows. With that in mind, this blog is intended to be the first in a regular series keeping you informed about what television shows debuted last month and, more importantly, where you can find the wiki! Some of them need a fair bit of help to set them on their way, others need some experienced hands to get them settled. If this blog helps you to find a new wiki to work on, or introduce you to a new show that you grow to love, then I've done (part of) my job! September Releases September 2 :Middle School Moguls – NEW SERIES – Nickelodeon, Mondays 9p ::Middle School Moguls chronicles the ambitions of four new friends striving to create their own companies while attending Mogul Academy, an entrepreneurial school where kid-business dreams come true. September 6 :Archibald's Next Big Thing – NEW SERIES – Netflix ::Follow Archibald the chicken as he sets out on a feather-raising adventure to find his Next Big Thing. Along the way, he travels to amazing places, meets incredible friends and learns one BIG lesson. September 12 :The I-Land – NEW SERIES – Netflix ::Wiped clean of memories and thrown together, a group of strangers fight to survive harsh realities -- and the island that traps them. September 13 :Marianne – NEW SERIES – Netflix ::Lured back to her hometown, a famous horror writer discovers that the evil spirit who plagues her dreams is now wreaking havoc in the real world. :Top Boy – NEW SERIES – Netflix ::Two seasoned drug dealers return to the gritty streets of London , but their pursuit of money and power is threatened by a young and ruthless hustler. :Unbelievable – NEW SERIES – Netflix ::The true story of Marie, a teenager who was charged with lying about having been raped, and the two female detectives who followed a twisting path to arrive at the truth. :Undone – NEW SERIES – Amazon Video ::A woman discovers she has a new relationship with time after surviving a car accident that almost killed her. September 17 :The Last Kids on Earth – NEW SERIES – Netflix :When zombies and monsters invade his hometown, a scrappy 13-year-old orphan teams up with his friends in hopes of surviving the chaos. September 23 :All Rise – NEW SERIES – CBS, Mondays 9p ::A look at the personal and professional lives of the judges, lawyers, clerks, bailiffs and cops who work at an L.A. County courthouse. :Bluff City Law – NEW SERIES – NBC, Mondays 10p ::Lawyers at an elite Memphis law firm specialize in controversial landmark civil rights cases. :Bob ♥ Abishola – NEW SERIES – CBS, Mondays 8.30p ::An American guy falls in love with his Nigerian nurse. :Prodigal Son – NEW SERIES – Fox, Mondays 9p ::Malcolm Bright, one of the best criminal psychologist around, uses his twisted genius to help the NYPD solve crimes. :Team Kaylie – NEW SERIES – Netflix ::After a brush with the law, teen celebrity Kaylie Konrad swaps social stardom for court-ordered chaos as a middle school silderness club leader. September 24 :Emergence – NEW SERIES – ABC, Tuesdays 10p ::A sheriff investigates a case involving a young child found near the site of a mysterious accident. :mixed-ish – NEW SERIES – ABC, Tuesdays 9p ::Follows Bow's parents, Paul and Alicia, who decide to move from a hippie commune to the suburbs to better provide for their family. September 25 :Stumptown – NEW SERIES – ABC, Wednesdays 10p ::A sharp-witted army veteran becomes a private investigator in Portland, Oregon, where she takes care of her brother. September 26 :Carol's Second Act – NEW SERIES – CBS, Thursdays 9.30p ::Retired teacher Carol Kenney begins a second career as a doctor. :Creepshow – NEW SERIES – Shudder ::A young boy's horror comic book comes to life in this anthology series of terrifying tales. :Evil – NEW SERIES – CBS, Thursdays 10p ::A skeptical female clinical psychologist joins a priest-in-training and a blue-collar contractor as they investigate supposed miracles, demonic possession, and other extraordinary occurrences to see if there's a scientific explanation or if something truly supernatural is at work. :Perfect Harmony – NEW SERIES – NBC, Thursdays 8.30p ::An Ivy League professor becomes the director of a rural church choir. :Sunnyside – NEW SERIES – NBC, Thursdays 9.30p ::Garrett Modi (Kal Penn) is a former New York city councilman who finds his calling when faced with immigrants in need of his help and in search of the American Dream. :The Unicorn – NEW SERIES – CBS, Thursdays 8.30p ::A widower is eager to move on from the most difficult year of his life, only to realize he's utterly unprepared to raise his two daughters on his own and equally unprepared for the dating world where he's suddenly a hot commodity. September 27 :Bard of Blood – NEW SERIES – Netflix ::Shah Rukh Khan produces this spy thriller series of an ex-agent's return to espionage for a rescue mission in Balochistan. :Dragons: Rescue Riders – NEW SERIES – Netflix ::Twins Dak and Leyla spend their days rescuing dragons and helping people in their adopted town of Huttsgalor. An animated comedy adventure series. :The Politician – NEW SERIES – Netflix ::Payton Hobart, a student from Santa Barbara, has known since age seven that he's going to be President of the United States. But first he'll have to navigate the most treacherous political landscape of all: Saint Sebastian High School. :Skylines – NEW SERIES - Netflix ::A hip-hop producer gets hurled into the violent world of organized crime when the record label he signs to becomes the center of a deadly drug business. September 29 :Bless the Harts – NEW SERIES – Fox, Sundays 8.30p ::Bless the Harts follows a group of Southerners who are always broke as a joke, and struggling for the American dream of status and wealth. What they don't realize is that they're already rich, in friends, family and laughter. :Godfather of Harlem – NEW SERIES – Epix, Sundays 10p ::A gangster named Bumpy Johnson makes his way in Harlem during the 1960s. A TV prequel to the 2007 film, 'American Gangster', which centered on the criminal enterprise of Frank Lucas. Category:Blog posts